


Do You Understand?

by DimecallSmothied



Category: Dimecall, MCU, Marvel, Miridians - Fandom, Young Woman's Values
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Dimecall Smothied, End Game, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stones, Infinity War, Marvel - Freeform, Miridians, Mormon, Young Womens Values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimecallSmothied/pseuds/DimecallSmothied
Summary: Good Works believes that Cone is wrong, and that Midan should be a Prime Miridian, and confronts her. Cone explains why Midan never will be Prime Miridian.
Relationships: None





	Do You Understand?

**Author's Note:**

> I made personifications of the Young Women's Values from the Mormon church (Technically they don't exist but I've had them for 8 years so they are staying with me)  
> I also gave each of the infinity stones a human form (They don't have genders, but Midan usually represents them self as a male.  
> Cone isn't a Miridian, but she is in charge of them along with a salty witch named Chelsea
> 
> Okay cool enjoy

Good knocked on Cone’s door. “Come in!” The voice called. Good opened the door and walked in to see Cone sitting and reading a file. “Hello Good Works. Is something wrong?” She closed the folder and smiled. “Yes! I wanted to ask a question.” Good sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. “Go ahead” Cone let on.

“I wanted to know why you didn’t except Midan into the Prime Miridians. I mean, he meets all the qualifications, and even though he doesn’t have a partner, we could have waited for another one for him. That’s what we did with me and Veri.” Good watched Cone’s smile change into a frown. “Good, I don’t know if I can tell you.” She stood up and pulled the file off her desk, sorting it into a filing cabinet. “Why not. I don’t see anything wrong with it. He would be a great addition to the team, considering he was literally created but an Infinity.” Good pointed out. “Good. I understand what you mean, but I want you to realize that the choices I make, I make for a reason. There’s a reason I chose Sun over Midan, and why I told Midan he would never be a Miridian, no matter how much he wants it “

Good was getting impatient. “But he’s already suffered enough. After he was lied to, abused, killed, possessed! This is something that could really cheer him up. He needs something good.” Cone slammed the cabinet shut and turned around. “Good. You’re not listening.”

“No! You’re not giving someone a chance that really needs something like this!”

“Good, he can’t be a Prime Miridian.”

“Yes he can”

“No”

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THIS AWAY FROM HIM” Good shouted at her leader. Cone was silent for a few seconds. She looked Good dead in the eyes as said, “Good. There is a reason he will NEVER be a prime Miridian. Since you don’t seem to understand that, I believe showing you maybe the only thing that will convince you to listen.” Cone held her hand out and touched the top of Good’s head.

The room changed. Cone was no longer there, and Good saw the outside. She was in an open Feild, with what looked like dead wheat. Good felt for other souls that were in the town, and she only found one. She felt for anyone in the neighbouring city. One person. She felt the whole country. Only one. Good had no idea where anyone was. Maybe she was on an abandoned island. She felt the planet. Nothing. The only souls were herself, and the other soul. She turned around to face the last person on the planet, and saw Midan. He was standing, looking out over the dead fields. “Midan!” She called, but he didn’t answer. “Midan?” Good turned to look at Midans face. He looked different.

His cheeks had been stained by tears, and his pupils and irises were gone, the yellow of his eyes bled over the whites. He wasn’t smiling. His frown wasn’t of remorse or anger. It was more of satisfaction. Everyone was gone. Suddenly Midan spoke. “No one can get hurt, if there’s no one to pass the pain.” He took a lighter that he had been holding in his hand, and the Feild lit up in flames.

With the light of the lit wheat Feild, the light of Cone’s room came back into Good’s view, and Good looked up at the mentor. “Whu- what was that?” She asked, her voice shaking a bit. Cone sighed and sat back down. Good followed, and Cone handed her a glass of water. “Midan has experienced a lot of pain. He’s been hurt by many people, you are aware of this.” Good nodded her head as Cone continued. “He fears the pain of other people. Mostly anyone who is at risk of hurting him. He already doesn’t like me because I denied him. He is going to destroy this particular world no matter what I had told him. This is inevitable. I would much rather have him stay away from the Miridians so we can keep our clean image, as well as not reward him for committing such a crime. He won’t be punished until the deed is done, but for now, we must let him wander.” She praises for a moment. “Do you understand now?”

Good frowned at the message Cone has just delivered. She was wrong. She was so flabbergasted at what had just happened. “I do. However, I will need some time to sit on this. If that’s okay.” She said. Cone smiled. “That’s fine. I’ll tell Veri and Sun, so they don’t worry about you.” Cone escorted Good back to the door. “Oh, and Good, one more thing,”

“Yes, Cone?”

“Don’t ever tell anyone about what I just showed you. Especially Midan.” Good nodded her head. “I won’t”

Good had a hard time sleeping that night.


End file.
